


TAMER

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не позволяй себе думать о них, как о людях – вот первый и самый главный постулат, который должен выучить любой укротитель, если, конечно, не хочет быть съеденным заживо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAMER

Джунта спускается по лестнице молча и в царящей вокруг тишине слышит, как звонко стучат его каблуки по каменным ступеням. Это цоканье заглушает звук его собственного дыхания, а также любые звуки, которые могут доноситься снизу. Наверное, это должно было успокаивать, но на деле только сильнее нервирует, потому что Джунта знает, что на самом деле они не спят. Они знают о его приближении и ждут его, затаившись там, внизу, в темноте. 

Он не боится, вовсе нет. Но и оставаться равнодушным не может, потому что равнодушие в данном случае может стоить слишком многого.

Равнодушие – это то, что они ненавидят больше всего. 

Последняя ступенька – и всё, слабое освещение уступает место практически полной темноте, однако, даже не зная дороги, Джунта всё равно не заблудился бы. Потому, что впереди они – шесть пар разноцветных огоньков-глаз, которые слабо мерцают, маня и предостерегая. Выключатель на стене кажется ужасно холодным даже сквозь плотную ткань перчаток, но Джунта решительно щёлкает им. 

Загорается свет, и несколько… существ в страхе отскакивают назад, жмурясь, но некоторых напугать гораздо сложнее. Они остаются на своих местах, обнимая толстые прутья большой клетки своими лапами, так похожими на человеческие руки, вот только у людей не бывает таких острых когтей и таких плотоядных взглядов. 

Не позволяй себе думать о них, как о людях – вот первый и самый главный постулат, который должен выучить любой укротитель, если, конечно, не хочет быть съеденным заживо.

\- Что, соскучились, мои дорогие? – Джунта произносит это певуче и очень, очень насмешливо. Он знает, что «питомцы» почувствуют эту насмешку, и некоторых из них она разозлит, но так даже лучше. Так – правильно. Он достаёт тяжёлую связку ключей из кармана сюртука и встряхивает ею, заставляя металл зазвенеть, прежде чем принимается открывать замки. Их много, потому что один, даже самый крепкий, ни за что не удержит эту маленькую армию. А стоит только выпустить их из клетки – и всё, обратно уже не загонишь. Либо убьёшь, либо будешь убитым, других вариантов нет. 

Джунта делает шаг внутрь, потом ещё один. Дверь закрывается за его спиной, как будто отрезая от того, безопасного мира, и в нос сразу же отдаётся резкая, дикая какофония запахов, от приторно-сладких фруктовых до горьких, острых, явно звериных. Каждый раз у Джунты кружится от них голова, но он стоически терпит, потому что подобное – самое меньшее из тех неудобств (и опасностей), которые ему приходится сносить. Запахи – ничто по сравнению с тем, что ждёт его дальше. 

В этот раз самый нетерпеливый – тот, что с розовыми глазами. Большой, сильный, чуточку неповоротливый, он ещё совсем детёныш, а поэтому глупый и бесстрашный. Он бросается на Джунту с разбегу и сам, наверное, не понимает, чего ему больше хочется – разорвать на части или, напротив, подставить под ласку голову. Его волосы (шерсть, устало напоминает себе Джунта, это всего лишь шерсть, как у домашней кошки, прекрати считать иначе, они не люди) светлые и мягкие на ощупь, но сегодня Котаки, именно так кличут этого зверёныша, не получит и грамма поглаживаний. Потому, что нарушать дисциплину чревато наказанием. 

В царящей вокруг давящей тишине щелчок хлыста кажется просто оглушающим, но следом за ним раздаётся крик боли, и тот, первый, звук кажется уже неважным, несущественным. Котаки отскакивает назад, прижимая руку к алому следу на щеке, обиженно смотрит ярко-розовыми глазами и скулит, весь дрожа. Пока что он больше не сунется, и Джунта очень доволен этим. Всё же, привыкнув специализироваться на взрослых «животных», он совершенно не умеет обращаться с молодняком. 

Даже больше – молодые особи ужасно действуют ему на нервы. 

\- В следующий раз будешь более терпеливым, Котаки, - произносит Джунта наконец и улыбается. Хлыст всё ещё в его руках, и Джунта с удовольствием наматывает на пальцы кнутовище, ожидая, кто же посмеет приблизиться следующим. Джунта знает – когда входишь в клетку, расслабляться нельзя ни на секунду. Звери сразу же почувствуют это. А когда почувствуют, то…

Второй, кто делает шаг навстречу, намного более спокойный и уравновешенный. Он не делает попыток наброситься на укротителя и не проявляет признаков агрессии – просто смотрит в глаза, бесстрашно и выжидающе. Это правильная позиция – послушание и спокойствие, именно этому Джунта должен учить своих «питомцев», так что этот, Хамада, заслуживает поощрения. И получает его – Джунта одним плавным движением протягивает ему на ладони несколько пряно пахнущих фигурных листочка, любимое лакомство. Хамада в ответ осторожно протягивает руку, замирает на мгновение, будто ожидая, что лакомство вот-вот заберут обратно, а потом хватает листочки пальцами и ретируется вглубь клетки. На его лице довольное, почти умиротворённое выражение, и Джунта с усмешкой думает, что интересно, умеют ли эти существа завидовать друг другу. 

\- А что остальные? – мягко спрашивает Джунта, легонько щёлкая хлыстом по полу клетки. – Неужели совсем не соскучились по мамочке?

Глухое ворчание становится ему ответом, и Джунта поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на свернувшуюся в ближайшем к выходу углу особь. Этот экземпляр довольно крупный, хоть и поменьше Котаки, и тоже достаточно молодой. Обычно Джунта не имеет с ним особых проблем – этот зверь по кличке Рюсей слишком ленив и инертен, но сейчас он, кажется, не в духе, может, оттого, что его невовремя разбудили. Джунта смотрит в недовольные синие глаза из-под кудрявой чёлки – нельзя отводить взгляд, а то зверь почувствует своё превосходство – и Рюсей, ещё раз что-то проворчав, снова опускает голову на руки, погружаясь в сон. 

С этим тоже просто, порой даже слишком просто. 

\- Ладно, - вновь усмехается Джунта и достаёт завёрнутый в плотную бумагу кусочек мяса. Отличная говядина, между прочим, он никогда не жалеет для своих питомцев первоклассной пищи. Хотя не все любители мяса этого заслуживают, конечно же. – И никто из вас не проголодался?

Три пары глаз смотрят на него с подозрением, и Джунту невольно передёргивает оттого, насколько на самом деле умны эти существа. Конечно, он знает об этом всю жизнь, но всё же каждый раз, получая очередное доказательство, он чувствует… нет, не страх. Это чувство сродни, скорее, растерянности, потому как слишком трудно воспринимать кого-то столь умного всего лишь жалким животным. 

Ладно. Если они не хотят сами, значит, выберет он. В конце концов, метод кнута и пряника подразумевает не только кнут. И было бы неплохо, привяжись кто-то из них к нему чуть сильнее, пусть даже и посредством лишнего кусочка пищи. 

Взгляд Джунты падает на самого тихого и самого пугливого из всех. Его зелёные глаза слабо мерцают из-под полуприкрытых век, а поза такая напряжённая, словно он готовится в любой момент убежать или, напротив, напасть. Такой милый, думает Джунта и, улыбнувшись, манит его рукой, в которой держит мясо.

\- Ками-чан, не бойся. Иди сюда. Сегодня ты заслужил вкусный кусочек. 

Ками-чан не двигается, продолжая смотреть со всё таким же недоверием. Но Джунта видит, как он шевелит носом в попытке уловить вкусный запах, и Джунта не сомневается, что добьётся своего. У Ками-чана очень острый нюх, и он слишком любит покушать. 

Каждый настоящий укротитель должен знать все слабости своих подопечных.

Ками-чан всё же поворачивается, такой сильный и изящный, как какое-нибудь животное из семейства кошачьих, и Джунта разворачивает бумагу.

\- Лови! – он бросает мясо, и Ками-чан выхватывает его прямо из воздуха, ловко и быстро, словно поохотился на какую-нибудь птицу. Джунта видит кончик языка, прошедшийся по губам зверя, и то, как еле слышно шипит Ками-чан на сунувшегося было отобрать добычу Котаки. Джунта доволен, потому что получил лишнее доказательство того, что имеет власть над этими существами. 

Хотя, конечно, всё ещё есть те, которые ему не подчиняются. 

Он нападает так внезапно, что сразу понятно – планировал это с самого начала и просто выжидал подходящий момент. Просто напрыгивает сзади и впивается в руку острыми, как ножи, зубами, разрывая перчатку и кожу под ней. Джунта не может сдержать болезненного вскрика, но, пока он разворачивается, пока поднимает руку с хлыстом…

Эти существа намного быстрее, чем обычный, даже самый тренированный человек. 

Что-то большое и тёмное проскальзывает совсем рядом, задевая бок Джунты, и напавший зверь сдавленно хрипит, оставляя в покое руку Джунты и вместо этого пытаясь разжать хватку на собственной шее. О, это действительно трудно – Джунта и сам прекрасно знает, насколько сильны эти смуглые руки (лапы, лапы, лапы, неужели так сложно это запомнить!), так что ему почти жаль, но всё же он тянет время, потому что ему совсем не жаль напавшего-неудачника. И только когда ситуация становится уже совсем критической, Джунта тихо бросает:

\- Оставь его, Акито. Наш дорогой Шигеока получил по заслугам… - Шигеоку, чьи красные глаза уже почти потухли, практически сразу же отпускают, но только лишь для того, чтобы хлыст, причудливо изогнувшись в воздухе, ударил по его спине, оставив тёмный след на грубой светлой материи, из которой сшита одежда всех зверей. - … но я ему всё-таки добавлю за непослушание. 

Шигеока падает на пол, корчась и всё ещё держась за шею, но Джунта знает, что он будет в полном порядке. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на собственной боли и стаскивает испорченную перчатку. Укус достаточно глубокий, и кровь по-прежнему идёт – это опасно, в клетке с такими тварями. Но прежде, чем Джунта успевает что-либо сделать, горячие пальцы обхватывают его запястье, и горячий влажный язык проходится по руке, слизывая кровь и дезинфицируя ранку слюной. 

Будь это какой-либо другой зверь – и он бы получил хлыстом так, что мало не покажется. Но это Акито – а ему… ему можно. Джунта сам не понимает, почему, когда, но из всех шести зверей, за которых он отвечает, этот – особенный. Первый, который признал его полностью. Первый, кто подчиняется его приказам. Первый, кто защищает его от других. Джунта знает, что Акито не так прост. Что он умнее всех остальных вместе взятых, что он очень хитёр и очень, очень опасен, но всё же…

Всё же Джунта позволяет. Лизать свои руки, пробовать свою кровь. Смотреть снизу вверх прямым и чуть нахальным взглядом. У Акито большие, чуть раскосые глаза удивительного оранжевого цвета, такие тёплые, такие…

Джунта не должен чувствовать подобного. Его не должно бросать в дрожь от одного прикосновения к этому существу. Потому, что это… 

Перед тобой – не человек, звенит в голове голос наставника, но даже он не может прогнать того удовольствия, которое ощущает Джунта. 

Он отнимает наконец у Акито свою руку, но всё же не может удержаться и гладит кончиками пальцев щеку «питомца», наслаждаясь гладкой кожей и слабым, неслышным для остальных урчанием, и только потом думает, что действительно не позволил бы подобного обращения ни с одним из зверей. 

И дело не в опасности. Да, у Акито нет таких внушительных зубов, как у Шигеоки, он не такой высокий, как Котаки или Рюсей, и не такой быстрый, как Ками-чан. Вот только его зубы способны размолоть куда более твёрдые вещи, нежели человеческая плоть и человеческие кости. Джунта точно знает это, у него был шанс убедиться. В конце концов, всеядные животные, которые были среди предков Акито, считались весьма опасными. 

 

Так что дело не в опасности. Дело в другом. И Джунта боится даже думать, что это может быть.

\- Хороший Акито, - выдыхает он и делает, наконец, шаг назад, поигрывая хлыстом. Все шестеро смотрят на него, и Джунта знает, что если отведёт сейчас взгляд, если моргнёт невовремя – то проиграет. Дверь открывается, принимая его обратно в безопасный мир, но даже так Джунта не ощущает себя в безопасности. Даже там, наверху, среди людей. 

Может, потому что он, с его острыми клыками и мерцающими жёлтым глазами должен был, на самом деле, быть там, в клетке, среди других зверей. 

Джунта поднимается по ступеням, сжимая пострадавшую руку в кулак, и всё ещё чувствуя прикосновения Акито к своей коже. 

Завтра он вернётся снова. Завтра они выйдут на арену, и каждый из этих зверей, даже Шигеока, будет подчиняться каждой команде, каждому щелчку хлыста. Джунта хочет верить только в это.

В то, что из него получится по-настоящему хороший укротитель.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено, конечно, прелестным названием соло Джунты и чудесным артом Аобы (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CTYl0IcUEAESO2i.png)


End file.
